De Profundis
by The7thSun
Summary: The story is about Drew and Connor's children other demigod couple's children. The kids go to Goode, then discover surprises and secrets about the world they live in. Sequel to Sometimes, it hurts instead. Not a oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**I dont't own anything, perhaps only the kids.**

11 years later. Drew and the other adult demigods are now 38, give or take.

* * *

"Mommy, is this the school? it looks cool!"

Drew Tanaka was driving her twin children, Daniel and Rose to Goode School. She pulled up in the driveway of the building and looked at it. Katie and Travis's daughter, Karen (who same grade, 6th, as the twins) also went to this school, so she hoped her children would have a friend.

"yep, this is it Rose. come-on, lets walk to your first day." said Drew. They got out of the car.

As she walked them to the school, she saw a couple of people who looked horrifyingly familiar. No, it couldn't be them. Not them. She started to hyperventilate and hoped they wouldn't see her.

"mom, what's wrong? Something bothering you" asked Daniel. Daniel was a more mature then Rose. Rose was like both Connor AND Drew. She was beautiful, but loved to joke around and prank others. She liked to rush into problems head-on. Daniel, on the other hand, wasn't like any of his parents. He loved to read, and was smart and thoughtful. But he could always make friends, anywhere he went.

"No, nothings wrong dear." said Drew. "lets keep on walking." She was about to turn around and walk the other way when the person who she dreaded spoke.

"Oh my...God! Is that you Drew? So nice to meet you here!" exclaimed the voice of Piper Mclean. Drew knew it was fake. She knew Piper hated her. But Drew Was tired of it. She looked at Jason and Piper's children. The girl, who was a year older than the boy, had dirty blonde hair. She looked more or less like Jason. She was pretty, but she looked at Daniel and Rose as if they were dirty laundry. The boy, however, seemed nicer. He was the twin's age. He had straight brown hair and looked somewhat like Piper, but he smiled warmly at the twins. Drew hoped they wouldn't be enemies.

"Piper, please. Can we not be enemies. We're sisters! Our kids are going to the same school." Said Drew, quietly enough so that her children wouldn't hear.

"Oh please. You were never a sister of mine. You are and were a bitch. Connor doesn't deserve you." ThAt last line filled Drew with fury. She wanted to throttle the bitch Standing in front of her. Fortunately, Jason stepped in.

"Piper, enough. A fight here would not benefit our children." Said Jason. His voice had a hint of anger. "bring Aidan and Alexis in the school" Piper grumbled and took her kids.

"Rose and Daniel, you should go. Remember to make friends. And don't prank people Rose. Although your dad would probably like that." said Drew. She smirked at the latter comment and said, "I love you." The twins walked into the school.

"Drew, can we talk?" asked Jason. "Please?"

Drew realized that it was a question, not a command. She had always liked Jason (as a friend) because, unlike Piper, he was nice to her. "Ok Jason."

"i'm sorry about Piper. I know she acts really mean to. I know you want to be friends."

"we can't be friends of we're enemies."

Jason sighed, "I'll talk to her about it. People can change Drew. She doesn't have to act like this to you."

"I know. I hope Daniel and Rose never become what I once was. Piper still hates me because I was mean to her and I was a whore. She has the right to hate me for that. Without her, I probably would've stayed a whore."

"It's ok Drew. That's the past now. Look to the future. You and Connor are a happy couple. Your children have a good life ahead of them, although their not...normal."

"ok Jason. I appreciate what you said. We'll meet again sometime, I'm sure of that."

"Ok. Bye Drew."

Then the 2 demigods parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel's POV

I was in math class, which was a pretty easy subject for me. I was pretty much good in every subject, except for gym. I wasn't even listening. I was just thinking about other things. Right now, I was thinking about my parents. As I grew up, I experienced weird things. For example, when I was 8, we had a mysterious neighbor. He seemed to be covered in what suspiciously looked like fur (telkhine). Every time Rose and played in the front yard, the guy would come out on his front porch and look at us, occasionally growl. I still have nightmares about him. Then, one night, Rose and I got to scared and told mom and dad. When we told him about the guy, they seemed to share a look of... was it panic? But it Was replaced by calm. Then Dad, went to the guys house. 5 minutes later, he came out and told us everything was fine. We never saw the guy again.

Then at school, my voice seemed to have power. One time, this guy was bullying me about what a nerd I was. He kept insulting me. I couldn't ignore it anymore. I yelled, "SHUT UP!". I clamped my hand over my mouth, shocked by what I'd done. Then something extremely weird happened. Everyone turned to look at me, then looked away and became quiet. Things like that happened every time I shouted a command or said it with conviction. I'd even done it on Rose sometimes, but never my parents. I choose not to remember those times. I told my mom once about it, and she shuddered as if remembering something. Then she said, with a pained expression, "Its- Its nothing sweetie. Probably your brain playing tricks on you." I didn't ask anything else, But I could tell she was lying. She knew what was happening.

There was my parents. On every other day, my mom would look at Long Island or the Empire State and start crying. Or sometimes she would just break down and start crying. I asked my dad why this happened and he said, "Your mother had a bad childhood and... Teen-hood **(A/N: Is what you call it, a teen-hood?)** She has many painful memories and cries when she remembers them. Don't ask her Daniel. You will have the right to know in the future."

One time, I overheard my Mom and dad talking in the bedroom. It went like this:

_*flashback*_

_Rose and I leaned against the door straining to catch every word._

_Mom was sobbing uncontrollably. "They all h-hate me C-C-Connor. All the other c-campers. I'm worthless. Nothing to them."_

_"It's ok Honey. I care for you, I love you."_

_"N-No! Dad...he d-died in a car crash. He left me. I w-was abusing b-b-by eVeryone."_

_Rose and I exhanged looks of shock and pity. Mom or dad never told us about this._

_"Its ok Drew. It's ok. I am with you."_

_Rose and I agreed not to talk about this. Rose, of course, wanted to, but me, being the more mature and responsible child PERSUADED her not to._

_*end flashback*_

* * *

**_How do you like it so far? Hate it? Meh..._**

**_Anyways, sorry for it being short, I didn't get a lot of time to write. I try to do it longer next time. Please Review! And thank you too._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to upload. So here is the 3rd chapter! I know it's short bit I will try to update as soon as possible. And Thank You to a**ll **the people who favorited/followed my stories! And me.**

Roses' POV

Yes! It was finally the last period of the day, which was math. Since it was the first day of school, every period we had just discussed what we would be doing throughout the year. This made for a boring school day. There was nothing to do so I just laid my head on the desk and doodled on scraps of paper. It seemed to take forever for class to end.

When it was five minutes till the end, I turned around and I saw Daniel staring into space, the way he does when he's thinking. Deep thinking. I contemplated throwing something at him, just to annoy him, but I changed my mind. It was barely first day anyways. Then I noticed something. Something that had been happening since the beggining of class, but i never registered it. The Math teacher kept shooting Daniel and I dirty looks. Why? i haven't done anything wrong yet! How little I knew of how the next few minutes would change my life.

* * *

The Bell finally rang. Everyone stood up to leave but then the teacher, whose name was Ms. Ogra, said, "Daniel and Rose Stoll, please stay in this room. i wish to talk to you." she said the word Stoll like it was disease. I wanted so badly to leave but i had to stay for a reason I didn't even know. I looked at Daniel pleadingly but he just shrugged and stayed in the room. Ms. Ogra looked back at us. Was it me, or did her skin seem to go green?

Then she let out a...hiss? "Its been a long time I had children of demigods for dinner You may not have the most powerful grandparents but you will do"

"What are you talking about? And our grandparents are dead!" said Daniel.

Then she grow claws on her fingers and her legs grew into scaly tentacles. Her eyes turned into slits. My legs were shaking from the nightmare before me. I saw that Daniel's eyes were wide open in terror.

"Your grandparents are far from dead. And now...Dinner is served." Then she lunged at me.


	4. Attack

**My bad. Sorry it took like a month to update. Anyways, sorry if the attack is like Percy's first attack with Mrs. dodds, I never realized it. I own nothing, except the kids (you know who I mean). Enjoy!.**

* * *

"Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear." -Ambrose Redmoon

* * *

Daniel's POV

As quick as lightning I yanked Rose out of the way of Ms. Ogra and we both fell under one of the desk. The Snake lady banged her head on a desk and gave out an angry wail. "Go! Out of the classroom!" I shouted at Rose. We both ran out of the room, before we left, I saw Ms. Ogra's pencil elongate into something that looked like a... spear? Then she screeched an unearthly sound that made my hair stand on end.

As Rose and I ran through the surprisingly empty hallways, I saw cracks in the ceiling. The cracks grew into holes and though them came out 4 other snake ladies. They were carrying spears. "to the restroom!" I cried out, since there was no other place to go..

We arrived at the men's room but Rose stopped defiantly and said angrily, "Are you crazy? I'm not going into the Boy's restroom!"

I stated at her incredulously. "Rose! We are being chased by monsters! Theres no where else to go! Deal with it!" And with that I dragged her into the restroom. Rose looked absolutely disgusted but she stayed and said, "What do we do now." I sensed the fair in her voice.

Outside the snake ladies hissed, "where are you little children? We just want to eat you. Nothing to fear," They would find us soon.

I tried to be confident but fear struck me. I was about to die if we didn't do anything. It was like the movie _Alien_. Trapped, and about to die. "Call dad, Rose. Maybe he will know something about it. It's our only chance." I said.

Trembling, she picked took out her phone and called our dad.

* * *

Connor's POV

Since I was done with work, I was sitting in a café drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Then, my phone ringed. I took it out of my pocket. It said that Rose was calling. I frowned. Why on earth would she call? Unless it was a prank call... I smiled at that and answered, "Hello Rosie? How- "

"Dad! We're being chased by monsters! Help us, were in the restroom!" (A/N: sorry if they sound bad, I'm not a really good writer.) Said Rosie. My heart skipped a beat. i dropped my newspaper. No, i thought. This can't be happening.

"Dad? Please! Help?" I could sense the fear and fragility in her voice. But first, I needed to know.

"Rose, tell me how many monsters are there and what they look like." I said.

"W-Well-" I heard some shuffling and then Daniel's voice came out. He sounded confident, but he also had fear in his voice. "Dad? There are 5 monsters and they look like...Snake people. They have snake tails for legs."

"Dracanae.." I stood up. "Daniel, don't stay in the restroom. Stick with your sister and move around. It's a big school. I'm coming there Daniel with your mother. Don't be afraid."

**5 minutes later**

I came to a stop in front of our house. I had already told Drew about the kid's and the monsters. She ran out of the front door and got in the passenger's seat.

"Go Connor!" she exclaimed. While we were driving to the school, I saw that she had a certain leather case in her hands. "Drew, why did you bring that?"

"Connor, just drive!"

7 more minutes later.

"Drew, honey, I'm going to deal with these monsters myself ."

We came to the front of the school. Drew said, "Connor, you'll need my help. 5 monsters is too much to handle.I AM rather good with my weapon."

"I know. I do this on my own though."

My wife got angry and said, "Then why the hell did you bring me here if I'm not going to fight!"

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and replied, "Hon, don't argue. I'll be fine. I'll tell you if I need help" Without waiting for a reply, I ran for the school. "Why did I bring Her here?" I asked myself.

* * *

Rose's ROV

We were cornered. After about 10 minutes for running, hiding, throwing chairs, and slamming doors, we were at the door of the school entrance. If dad didn't come in 10 seconds we would be screwed. Be backed into a corner not far away from the entrance and the 5 malevolent creatures advanced on us. "I guess this is the end." I told Daniel. "not necessarily a bad thing, considering I live with a twin brother like you."

Daniel hissed at me, "Shut up, clone. You wanna argue as we get skewered?"

One monster walked- or slithered- in front of the others, javelin poised. "Ready to meet your deathsssss children of demigodsssssss?"

"what did she call us?" asked Daniel.

"DIE" hissed the monster. She raised her javelin. Then, a long blade came out of nowhere and the monster exploded into dust. The other monster quickly drew their javelins and hissed.

"Dust- that- it- blade- Dad?!" I sputtered.

"Stand back, kids. This might get messy." said Connor Stoll.

* * *

Nobodies POV

2 of the dracanae charged toward Connor. He easily dodged both of them and swung his sword in an arc, taking out one monster. The other turned around and tried to jab at him but Connor deflected the stab and killed it. He brought his sword down upon the other monsters.

But these 2 were already anticipating this mover. They all dodged the celestial bronze and smacked the sword out of his hand. Connor, not missing a beat, hurled it towards another monster. It found home before it could react. Then, tragedy struck. The last monster smacked Connor so hard he flew across The hall and hit the wall with a loud, sickening crack. There was blood seeping from his forehead.

"Thatssss one demigod down. Now for the rest of you."

* * *

Rose's POV

We were doomed. I started to cry. We were going to die. Starting with us, then dad. I didn't even know what what to do, except concede defeat and cry. Daniel just stared in shock at the disaster before him.

"I think I'll eat you two first, then the son of Hermesssssss for desssert." she advanced on us. She dropped her javelin and extended her claws. Me and Daniel both closed our eyes. This was it. Then, there was a gunshot. Half-expecting to be me or Daniel the one shot, it was the monster instead. It was now a pile of dust.

"What the-?" said Daniel

"I did tell Connor he'd need my help." said a familiar voice.

Standing in the doorway was Drew Tanaka, my mom, a grim expression on her face and a gun in her hand.

* * *

**Yes, the bullet(s) are celestial bronze. What else could they be? Oh right, Imperial gold.**

**Btw, what are children of demigods called?**


End file.
